Caveman Caper
Caveman Caper is the fifth episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries. Premise The gang takes a hike up a mountain. The sweet summer day soon turns into a blizzard! The gang are forced to take shelter in a cave; a caveman's cave! Synopsis The gang is attacked by a caveman! Scooby and the gang are hiking up a mountain on a hot summer day. The gang meets a small tour group. The person leading the group is Jake, a tour guide. He hates his job. The group walks off. The gang goes further up. They meet Samantha. When Jake got the job of being a tour guide from her, Samantha made him sign a contract saying he would take people on tours for 50 years. That was 40 years ago, and Samantha signed a contract saying that she wouldn't fire Jake. Sadly, people aren't paying for tours as much because Jake is such a mean tour guide. Soon, the gang has a picnic soon. Shaggy and Shaggy make everybody sandwiches and give 2 to everybody. They finish the sandwiches and continue heading up the mountain. A man reading a map bumps in to the gang. He is Jimmy Globurg. Jimmy asks the gang why he isn't at New Jersey. Velma says he's holding the map upside down. Jimmy thanks the gang for their help, and he walks off. Soon, the summer day turns into a blizzard. The sun sets. The moon rises into the sky. The gang is freezing. Shaggy suggests they take shelter in a cave. Shaggy leads the gang to a cave he saw. Inside, Shaggy opens the picnic basket. Shaggy takes some firewood out. He lights a fire. Shaggy says he'll never leave home without a marshmallow roasting kit. Velma rolls her eyes. Scooby points out fresh cave-paintings. Velma wonders what fresh cave-paintings are doing in this cave. The gang hears a roar. Out of nowhere, a caveman appears. He tries to crush the gang with his club. The gang escapes him. They figure out the cave is giant. The gang heads back to their fire. Velma says they should split up and look for clues. Daphne takes winter coats out of her bag for everybody. After putting on the coats, the gang splits up. Scooby and Shaggy are searching for clues. They hear the caveman roaring. He runs towards Scooby and Shaggy. After the chase scene, Scooby and Shaggy discover some of the caveman's skin. It is rubber! Shaggy pockets it. He and Scooby go out the back exit of the cave. There is no blizzard; it is still a hot summer day. Shaggy and Scooby see tons of equipment. The equipment is creating a blizzard. Shaggy and Scooby go to tell Fred, Daphne, and Velma. When they find Fred and the girls, Scooby and Shaggy explain about the equipment. Velma says if the blizzard isn't real, the caveman isn't real. They continue searching for clues. Shaggy discovers a list of numbers. Velma pockets it. Shaggy finds a potion on the floor. It is labeled Non-Tested Prototype. Shaggy drinks it, ignoring Velma's warning. He grows buff. Velma sees another potion. It is also labeled Non-Tested Prototype. She gives it to Shaggy. Shaggy turns back to normal. The gang continues searching for clues. The caveman appears. The gang hides. Fred says it's time to set a trap. In his trap, Scooby and Shaggy will lure the caveman into the hot summer day. There, Fred and the girls will do the rest. Scooby and Shaggy won't do it, until they get Scooby Snacks. Scooby and Shaggy are running from the caveman. They chase him into the hot summer day. Fred tosses a couple nets on the caveman. Velma and Daphne dump glue on the nets, gluing them to the floor. The caveman pokes his head out of the net. Fred unmasks him. The caveman is Jake! He wanted to scare everybody away from the mountain so he wouldn't have to be the mountain's tour guide. The police come and take Jake away. The episode ends with the gang fishing. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" cheers Scooby. Cast and characters Villains *Caveman Suspects Culprits Locations *Mountain **Cave Notes/trivia Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities Home media *Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries the Complete 1st Season Quotes Category:Decca03's Stuff Category:Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries Episodes Category:Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries Season 1